


A kto z nami nie wypije niech go raikiri trzaśnie

by kasssumi



Series: Być człowiekiem znaczy kochać [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Team Minato przeżył, piszemy fiki do naruto jakby był 2007 rok
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/kasssumi
Summary: Urodziny Iruki są zaskoczeniem dla Kakashiego, ale to nie znaczy, że nie postara się ich świętować. Ma dość mało czasu, aby znaleźć coś odpowiedniego, ale zawsze może polegać na przyjaciołach, którzy pomogą.





	A kto z nami nie wypije niech go raikiri trzaśnie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PannaNat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PannaNat/gifts), [cyberiada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberiada/gifts).



> Dziękuję [theKasiaLin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin) i [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO) za przejrzenie i zbetowanie.  
> Wszystkiego najlepszego dla Iruki z okazji ~~dnia matki~~ urodzin!

W ten ciepły, majowy dzień Kakashi nie żałował, że zdecydował się wyciągnąć swoje ninken na zewnątrz, aby wykąpać je wszystkie w wielkiej, drewnianej balii. Bandaże Uhei’a były już niemal żółte od tarzania się po ziemi, a ich ubrania zaczynały wyglądać jak szmaty. Pakkun wylegiwał się już na trawie, bo jako pierwszy przestał protestować i pozwolił się wymyć, a Bull właśnie siedział spokojnie w balii i poddawał się szorowaniu. Pozostałe psy biegały po podwórzu posiadłości Hatake bez hitai-ate i ubrań, korzystając z tego, że mogą całkowicie zapomnieć o byciu przyzwoitymi i oddać się swoim instynktom. Kakashi kątem oka widział, jak Bisuke tarza się w błocie, przez które co jakiś czas przebiegali ścigający się Shiba i Urushi. Westchnął, kiedy dotarło do niego, że będzie potrzebował o wiele więcej wody, niż zakładał; podczas kąpieli swoich własnych ninkenów często wykorzystywał tyle czakry, co na słabszych misjach rangi B.

Jednak szorowanie futra i ubrań ninkenów miało ten plus, że Kakashi nie musiał się na tym skupiać. Mógł zawsze wykorzystać ten czas, aby mentalnie odpocząć lub – jak dzisiaj – zastanowić się nad czymś konkretnym. Parę godzin wcześniej dowiedział się od Rin, że urodziny Iruki zbliżają się wielkimi krokami. Jego mina musiała pokazywać jego zaskoczenie, bo Rin uniosła brwi i poradziła, aby się pospieszył z wyborem prezentu. 

Kakashi miał na to dwa dni, ale połowę pierwszego spędził na pluciu sobie w brodę, że nie zapytał Iruki o jego urodziny wcześniej. We wrześniu dostał od chuunina prezent – specjalną podkoszulkę z maską z o wiele przyjemniejszego materiału, niż ten, do jakiego był przyzwyczajony – ale nawet nie zastanawiał się, skąd Iruka w ogóle znał datę jego urodzin. Miał szczęście, że Rin udało się zdobyć informację o Iruce, bo inaczej okazałby się naprawdę nieprzyjemnym partnerem, który nie przynosi prezentów na ważne okazje, ba! – całkiem o nich zapomina. 

— Szefie, jeszcze trochę i mi zetrzesz tę skórę — burknął Bull.

Kakashi zamrugał i odsunął szczotkę od boku ninkena. 

— Daruj — wymamrotał i potarł szorowane miejsce dłonią, aby załagodzić otarcie. — Mam dużo na głowie.

— Mm. — Śpiący obok Guruko otworzył jedno oko. — Coś konkretnego?

Kakashi nie odpowiedział, tylko wskazał ręką, aby Bull przeszedł na wyłożony na trawie koc. Jego milczenie przykuło uwagę Akino, który podszedł bliżej i usiadł obok Guruko. 

— Ktoś konkretny — stwierdził ninken, nie czekając na potwierdzenie. — Pewnie jego kochanek — rzucił do pozostałych.

— Iruka-san? — odezwał się Pakkun. Przeciągnął się i skierował wzrok na Kakashiego, który nadal w milczeniu wycierał Bulla ręcznikiem. — Nie pokłócili się, więc nie wiem, czemu miałby tak namiętnie o nim myśleć.

Gdyby psy mogły chytrze się uśmiechać, to na twarzy każdego zagościłby teraz uśmieszek.

— Chyba że Kakashi-kun się zakooochał i nie może przestać do niego wzdyyychać — rzucił Guruko. Chwilę potem szczeknął i pisnął, kiedy został wrzucony do wody przez Kakashiego. 

Kakashi nadal się nie odezwał, ale był wdzięczny za to, że jego zarumieniona twarz była zasłonięta maską i włosami, bo nie potrzebował kolejnych przytyk. Sam doskonale wiedział, że jest już zakochany w Iruce, ale powiedzenie tego na głos nadal było zbyt przerażające. Tym bardziej nie chciał tego słyszeć od własnych ninkenów. Nie była to jeszcze miłość, ale już widział ją na mecie, do której... nie spieszył się. Wszystko było dla niego zbyt nowe. 

— Iruka ma pojutrze urodziny — powiedział, żeby ninkeny przestały między sobą mamrotać o jego życiu miłosnym. Wziął szczotkę i zaczął szorować Guruko. — Nie mam dla niego prezentu. Nie wiem, co mu dać.

Zanim mógł dodać coś jeszcze, Uhei przytruchtał od strony wejścia.

— Szefie, jakaś kunoichi ma do ciebie sprawę. Coś o przyjęciu-niespodziance. 

Kakashi spojrzał po sobie; był cały mokry, a jego spodnie wyglądały, jakby tarzał się w błocie razem z Bisuke. Mimo to kazał Guruko zostać w balii i podszedł do bramy, po drodze zawiązując hitai-ate na czole i spuszczając je na lewe oko. Nie rozpoznał czekającej tam kunoichi, dlatego nie zaprosił jej do środka, tylko stanął w wejściu.

— O co chodzi?

— Dzień dobry, Kakashi-san — przywitała się kobieta, zanim przeszła do konkretów. — Urządzamy Iruce-sanowi urodzinowe przyjęcie i chcielibyśmy zapytać, czy nie będzie się to krzyżowało z waszymi planami?

Kakashi nie pokazał po sobie, że spanikował. Niespodziewane przyjęcie zawężało możliwości, które mógłby wykorzystać na swój prezent, ale z drugiej strony wiedział, że Iruka jest bardzo towarzyskim człowiekiem i lubi mieć wokół siebie ludzi, więc przyjęcie mu się spodoba. Dlatego pokręcił głową.

— Nic takiego się nie stanie. Potrzebujecie czegoś ode mnie?

Kunoichi uśmiechnęła się i założyła włosy za ucho.

— Jeśli nie byłoby to problemem, to czy Kakashi-san mógłby zająć Irukę-sana po jego pracy w akademii? Nie chcemy, aby dotarł na swoją zmianę w obsłudze misji. Mamy zastępstwo za niego. Ale też chcemy urządzić przyjęcie w jego sali, dlatego potrzebujemy, żeby był poza budynkiem.

— Nie da rady, aby nie pojawił się na swojej zmianie — powiedział od razu Kakashi. — Z resztą nie będzie problemu, ale o zastępstwie musi wiedzieć.

Kunoichi przytaknęła, marszcząc brwi. 

— Da się załatwić — oznajmiła w końcu i posłała mu uśmiech. — Wszystko powinno być gotowe o osiemnastej.

— Przyprowadzę go — zapewnił Kakashi, chowając ręce w kieszeni. Kunoichi podziękowała mu i skłoniła się, zanim odeszła, a Kakashi wrócił do ninkenów.

Z jednej strony miał mniejsze pole do manewru, a z drugiej byłoby to bardzo dobrym rozwiązaniem, bo pomysły na prezent przestały być przytłaczająco nieskończone. Kiedy Uhei, jako ostatni ninken, był już wysuszony i razem z innymi poszedł do domu się najeść, Kakashi miał już zalążek planu. Potrzebował jednak kogoś, kto z nim go wyszlifuje. 

sss

Obito, Rin i Gai spojrzeli po sobie w milczeniu. Kakashi nie patrzył na żadne z nich, bo nie chciał widzieć ich uśmieszków. Miał tego dość po wczorajszym drażnieniu od jego ninkenów, więc kiedy opowiedział przyjaciołom swój plan i spotkał się z ciszą, ledwo co powstrzymał się od wykręcania dłoni. Zebrał ich pod pretekstem treningu, upewnił się, że są sami, i liczył na ich pomoc.

Uniósł gwałtownie głowę, aby spojrzeć na Rin, która złapała jego dłoń i uścisnęła ją. Obito spoglądał na niego z uznaniem, uśmiech Gaia wręcz raził, a sama Rin uśmiechała się delikatnie.

— Kakashi, to naprawdę dobry pomysł — powiedziała.

— Iruka-san będzie zachwycony twoim Wspaniałomyślnym Zaproszeniem — dodał Gai, puszczając mu oczko i unosząc kciuk. — A jeśli się mylę, to przebiegnę dookoła...

Kakashi nie słuchał dalej, tylko obrócił się do Obito. Jego przyjaciel wzruszył ramionami i przetarł oko.

— Na mnie nie patrz, ja się nie znam, ale przyznam, że gdyby Rin tu nie było, to ukradłbym ten pomysł — przyznał. Rin uśmiechnęła się do niego szerzej niż do Kakashiego, na co Obito zarumienił się i odwrócił wzrok. 

— Nie potrzebuję czegoś... więcej? — zapytał Kakashi. To, co zaproponował, wydawało mu się dość mdłe w porównaniu z całym przyjęciem urodzinowym, które planowali Iruce jego współpracownicy z administracji.

Rin pokręciła głową.

— Czasami najprostsze rozwiązania są najlepsze — wyjaśniła. — Nie musisz dawać mu gwiazdki z nieba, żeby docenił twój gest.

— Chociaż gwiazda z pewnością zostałby równie doceniona! — rzucił Gai.

— Nie, Gai. — Obito pokręcił głową. — Nie ma mowy, żebyś w jakikolwiek sposób dostał się do innej galaktyki. 

Gai nie stracił swojego entuzjazmu, a Kakashi poczuł, że może jednak wszystko pójdzie dobrze, skoro jego przyjaciele twierdzą, że da sobie radę.

sss

Minato-sensei najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru pomóc w jakikolwiek sposób, a na dodatek utrudnił mu wszystko. Kakashi patrzył na zwój z misją rangi A, który przed chwilą wręczył mu Hokage w swoim biurze. Nie ruszył się z miejsca, bo przeczytał, że misja wymaga natychmiastowego wyruszenia z wioski. Co miał zrobić?

— Kakashi-kun? Coś nie tak?

Kakashi spojrzał na Hokage i szukał słów. Nie było możliwości, aby udało mu się wrócić jutro na czas, aby porwać Irukę po jego zajęciach. Sama podróż zajęłaby mu pół nocy. Spojrzał na swojego senseia i odetchnął. Kiedy Hokage rozdaje misje, to znaczy, że wybrał najlepsze osoby, które mogłyby je wykonać. Dlatego Kakashi nie mógł odmówić. Zanim jednak mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć, usłyszeli zza drzwi głos Kushiny:

— Minato, jest u ciebie Naruto?! — Po chwili ona sama wpadła do środka. Jej włosy żyły własnym życiem, rozwiane i podzielone na dziewięć części. — Miał wrócić od Uchihów już godzinę temu, ale nadal go nie ma!

Hokage pokręcił głową, wstając zaniepokojony. Zanim jednak mógł sam wyruszyć na poszukiwania, Kakashi odchrząknął.

— Naruto był ze mną i Iruką u Hany — powiedział. — Uhei zjadł coś trującego. Zostałem wezwany do Hokage, więc ich tam zostawiłem. 

Wzrok Kushiny od razu powędrował do zwoju w jego rękach i zmrużyła oczy. Obróciła się w stronę męża i wzięła się pod boki.

— Wysyłasz Kakashiego-kuna na misję? — zapytała uroczym tonem. Minato od razu wiedział, że coś jest nie tak, bo zamarł. — Oczywiście misja zaczyna się pojutrze, prawda? Po urodzinach Iruki?

Hokage rzucił Kakashiemu błagalne spojrzenie, a ten przez chwilę rozważał powiedzenie prawdy, ale zdecydował się pomóc senseiowi.

— Minato-sensei chciał się upewnić, czy nie odbywałem takiej misji w przeszłości — zaczął powoli. — Ponieważ wydawało mu się, że już taką wydawał. — Zwinął zwój i położył go na biurko Hokage, który przytakiwał jego słowom. Widział, jak Kushina krzyżuje ręce na piersi, a jej mina mówiła, że wcale nie uwierzyła w ich kłamstwo. — Nie przypominam sobie takiej misji. Obito powinien dać sobie na niej radę bez problemu — dodał, po czym podszedł do okien, skacząc na parapet. — Wrócę do Hany i przyprowadzę Naruto do domu.

Wyskoczył na dachy, nie oglądając się za siebie. Uśmiechał się pod maską, ale nawet nie próbował się powstrzymać. Cieszył się, że nie musiał odmawiać Hokage; pojawienie się Kushiny uratowało go przed ogromnym poczuciem winy i rozproszeniem na misji. A tak, jego plany na jutrzejszy dzień nie zmieniły się. 

sss

Kiedy ostatni dzieciak wybiegł z klasy Iruki, Kakashi od razu zakończył technikę kamuflażu i wszedł do środka. Iruka czyścił tablicę, ale zerknął przez ramię i uśmiechnął się do niego. Kakashi przyglądał się pojedynczym kwiatom i wiankom na biurku. Wyglądało na to, że wychowankowie Iruki również postanowili coś mu sprezentować.

Oparł się o biurko i poczekał, aż Iruka otrzepie się z kredy, a następnie przyciągnął go do siebie. To Iruka go pocałował, najpierw opuszczając jego maskę, a potem opierając ręce na jego ramionach. Kakashi chwycił go za biodra i oddał pocałunek, delikatnie skubiąc wargi Iruki i wypychając jego język, kiedy chciał pogłębić pocałunek. Iruka w końcu odsunął się i spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonym nosem, a Kakashi pocałował jego bliznę z niewinnym uśmiechem.

— Wszystkiego najlepszego — powiedział, całując jego policzek z drugiej strony. — Koniec bycia nastolatkiem.

Iruka uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową.

— Naruto był zasmucony, że nie dał mi unikalnego prezentu — powiedział, wplątując palce we włosy Kakashiego, który spojrzał przez ramię na kwiaty leżące na blacie. — Wianek z mniszków jest od niego. 

— Tylko Naruto — rzucił Kakashi, kręcąc głową. Objął Irukę w pasie i przytulił się do niego. — Porywam cię na piknik — oznajmił cicho, całując szczękę chuunina.

— Och nie — mruknął Iruka, ciągnąc Kakashiego za włosy, aby przesunąć jego głowę i pocałować go. — I co ja biedny zrobię.

Kakashi uśmiechnął się szeroko i wykonał pieczęci za plecami Iruki. Przetransportował ich na tył posiadłości Hatake, na taras wychodzący na podwórze. Iruka rozejrzał się zaciekawiony.

— Gdzie jesteśmy?

— U mnie.

Iruka zamrugał zaskoczony, kiedy zrozumiał, gdzie się znajdują. Wcześniej zawsze przebywali w spartańskim mieszkaniu Kakashiego, bo wbrew pozorom było w nim przytulniej. Iruka zerknął do środka.

— Sprzątałeś? — zapytał, kiedy nie zauważył mebli przykrytych materiałem, tylko normalnie rozłożone i poukładane.

Kakashi pokiwał głową.

— Musiałem przygotować go na dzisiaj — powiedział. Otworzył drzwi i wszedł do pokoju, ściągając kamizelkę i wierzchnią bluzę munduru. Został w samych spodniach i podkoszulce, którą dostał od Iruki. — Jeśli będzie ci tak wygodniej, to nie ma problemu, ale mam też yukatę na przebranie, gdybyś chciał — dodał, wskazując brodą na materiał przewieszony przez oparcie kanapy. 

Iruka posłał mu szeroki uśmiech i również ściągnął kamizelkę oraz bluzę, tylko on pod spodem nie miał nic więcej.

— Myślę, że jest na tyle ciepło, że tak mi będzie najwygodniej.

Kakashi nie miał zamiaru narzekać. Chwycił Irukę za rękę i wyprowadził go na zewnątrz, gdzie pod drzewem rozłożył poduszki i koc, na którym czekał na nich kosz z jedzeniem.

— Będę miał poważne wątpliwości co do twoich zdolności strategicznych, jeśli nie przygotowałeś mi ramenu — rzucił Iruka, siadając na kocu, opierając się o drzewo i układając poduszki tak, aby było mu jak najwygodniej. 

— Za kogo ty mnie masz — odpowiedział Kakashi, wyciągając miskę ramenu i podając ją Iruce. — Dobrze wiem, jak cię nakarmić.

Iruka posłał mu szeroki uśmiech i zabrał się za jedzenie. Kakashi w międzyczasie położył się obok, zakładając ręce za głowę i obracając twarz w stronę słońca. 

— Nie jesteś głodny? — zapytał Iruka.

— Jadłem, jak gotowałem — odpowiedział Kakashi. Mruknął cicho, kiedy Iruka pogłaskał go po włosach i policzku. 

— Zrobiłeś mi ramen. Naprawdę jesteś idealny.

— Wydaje ci się — zaprzeczył Kakashi. — Po prostu umiem dobrze oszukiwać ludzi.

Iruka pochylił się, aby pocałować go w policzek.

— Jak idealny ninja. To tylko przemawia za tym, że jesteś ideałem.

Kakashi prychnął, ale nie dodał nic więcej. Z jednej strony nie chciał, aby Iruka stawiał go na piedestale, bo wiedział, że upadek z niego będzie bolał mocniej, ale z drugiej strony jeśli Iruka będzie uważał go za ideał, to istniało mniejsze prawdopodobieństwo, że kiedyś od niego odejdzie. To przeważało w jego rozważaniach. Wyciągnął rękę, objął dłonią kostkę Iruki i głaskał ją palcami, ciesząc się ciszą popołudnia w posiadłości i obecnością chuunina.

W końcu zerknął w górę, a kiedy upewnił się, że Iruka odłożył pustą miskę, podniósł się. Wyciągnął z koszyka winogrono i z uśmiechem podał całą gałązkę Iruce, a następnie ułożył się z głową na jego kolanach. Przeczytał o tym w “Eldoradzie flirtujących” i stwierdził, że przyjemnie będzie odegrać tę scenę z Iruką. Uchylił usta, ale nie poprosił o karmienie; mimo to rozbawiony Iruka powoli odrywał winogrona i podawał co drugie Kakashiemu, samemu również podjadając.

— Dawno nie miałem takiego spokojnego popołudnia — powiedział Iruka, wzdychając. — W środku wioski zawsze jest jakiś hałas, a tutaj jedynie... jedynie...

— Drzewa i wiatr — dokończył Kakashi.

— Mhm — przytaknął Iruka. — Chodź tu — dodał i pociągnął Kakashiego za włosy. — Chcę ci podziękować.

— Nie musisz — rzucił Kakashi, ale i tak podniósł się na kolana. Iruka nadal go ciągnął do siebie, więc Kakashi usiadł mu okrakiem na udach. — Nie musisz, ale jak najbardziej zachęcam, żebyś jednak dziękował — dodał, przesuwając dłońmi po piersi i brzuchu Iruki. Oblizał usta i pochylił się, aby pocałować go w obojczyk.

— To ja miałem ci dziękować… — Iruka jęknął, zaciskając dłonie na jego udach.

— Mm. 

Kakashi dalej całował Irukę, pieszcząc skórę pod swoimi dłońmi. Nie schodził jednak poniżej pasa, a kiedy Iruka zaproponował pójście kawałek dalej, wsuwając palce w spodnie Kakashiego, ten szybko zatrzymał go i pokręcił głową. Cmoknął go przepraszająco w kącik ust.

— Później będziesz mógł mnie wziąć, jak tylko będziesz chciał — wyszeptał, pocierając bicepsy Iruki.

— Później? — mruknął chuunin, wyciągając szyję, aby gonić jego usta.

— Później — potwierdził Kakashi, całując go w końcu. 

Spędzili parę minut na tych lekkich pieszczotach i na zwyczajnym migdaleniu się, czerpiąc przyjemność z dotyku i swojej bliskości. W końcu jednak nadszedł czas planowanego przyjęcia, więc Kakashi z wielką niechęcią się odsunął. Musiał złapać twarz Iruki w dłonie, aby go zatrzymać. Poczuł dreszcz na plecach, widząc rumieniec na policzkach chuunina, jego mokre wargi i rozproszone spojrzenie.

— Powinniśmy wrócić do akademii — powiedział, głaszczą twarz Iruki kciukami. — Zostawiłeś tam prezenty. 

— Och — odpowiedział jedynie chuunin. Zamrugał parę razy, skupiając spojrzenie na Kakashim. — Mogę po nie skoczyć i wrócić.

— Albo możemy iść na spacer. Razem.

Iruka uśmiechnął się szeroko, a Kakashi mentalnie sobie pogratulował. Może i Iruka nie traktował go jak celebrytę, który zasługuje na swoją własną twarz na górze obok Hokage, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie chciał się chwalić swoim związkiem. A wiele osób na pewno zobaczy, jak będą szli na spacer przez wioskę, trzymając się za ręce. 

— Tak, chodźmy — zgodził się uradowany Iruka, unosząc siedzącego na nim Kakashiego i wstając, po czym dopiero stawiając go na ziemię. Spojrzał po sobie i podrapał się po bliźnie. — Tylko się ubiorę. Przynieść też twoją bluzę? 

Kakashi pokręcił głową i schował dłonie do kieszeni. Nasunął maskę na twarz i uśmiechnął się pod nią, kiedy już ubrany Iruka wyciągnął do niego rękę.

sss

Przed samą klasą Kakashi pchnął Irukę na ścianę obok drzwi i pocałował głęboko, skradając mu oddech. Wiedział, że przez parę godzin nie będzie miał możliwości złapać Iruki sam-na-sam, więc musiało mu to wystarczyć. Oczywiście wykorzystał również ten moment aby rozbroić chuunina, bo przyjęcie-niespodzianka w świecie shinobi wymagało większych podstępów niż takie samo przyjęcie cywilne.

Bardzo dobrze postąpił; Iruka po wejściu do pomieszczenia przybrał pozycję bojową, kiedy każdy obecny w innym momencie krzyknął "Niespodzianka!". Kakashi objął go od tyłu, opierając brodę na jego ramię i ściskając go lekko, aby mógł się uspokoić. Iruka odetchnął i trzepnął go w dłoń, a wszyscy się zaśmiali, kiedy Kakashi pocałował go przez maskę w policzek. 

— Iruka-niichan! — zawołał Naruto. Zarówno Kakashi jak i Iruka spojrzeli w jego stronę i zamarli. Naruto siedział na ramionach swojego ojca chrzestnego, który z uśmieszkiem niósł dzieciaka w ich stronę. 

Jiraiya rzadko kiedy wracał do wioski, mimo że był znany jako słynny Sannin i... no właśnie. Kakashi uwielbiał droczyć się z Iruką, z czego jeszcze Jiraiya był znany. Iruka, jako przykładny shinobi, który szanuje swoich bohaterów, nalegał, że Jiraiya najbardziej znany jest ze swoich zdolności w dziedzinie pieczętowania, czego Iruka również sam się uczył. Kakashi był całkowicie świadomy, że kiedy Jiraiyi nie ma w wiosce, to Iruka jest ekspertem od spraw pieczęci, dlatego uwielbiał kłócić się, że tak naprawdę Jiraiya jest znany z pierwszej książki w swojej serii “Flirtujących”. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Iruka wiedział, że droczy się w ten sposób, ale z drugiej strony obaj wiedzieli, że Kakashi jest naprawdę wielkim fanem, dlatego Iruka całkiem poważnie podejmował kłótnie za obopólnym porozumieniem.

Wszyscy w pomieszczeniu ukrywali uśmiechy, kiedy obaj shinobi wrośli w podłogę, widząc podchodzącego do nich Sannina. Kushina była z siebie szczególnie dumna, więc można było wywnioskować, że to ona go zaprosiła. Naruto nic sobie nie robił z całego zamieszania, tylko wyciągnął w stronę Iruki pocięte kawałki kubka po ramenie w proszku, kiedy tylko Jiraiya podszedł dostatecznie blisko.

— Iruka-niichan, zrobiłem ci zakładki do podręczników! I do książek też. Dużo ich zrobiłem, więc będziesz mógł je powsadzać do wielu książek. — Naruto z dumną wysunął swoje “zakładki” na tyle daleko, że dziabnął nimi Irukę w policzek. 

Dopiero wtedy Iruka otrząsnął się i odchrząknął, przestając gapić się na Sannina i odbierając od dziesięciolatka prezent.

— Dziękuję, Naruto — powiedział, uśmiechając się lekko, ale uważając, aby się nie roześmiać. Schował zakładki do opróżnionego etui na broń i zagryzł wargę, znowu spoglądając na Sannina. — Um, zaszczyt poznać Jiraiyę-sama — powiedział, drapiąc się po potylicy, nie wiedząc, czy zaoferować rękę na przywitanie czy nie, skoro Sannin trzymał w swoich kostki Naruto. 

Jiraiya nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy, ale przekrzywił nogę na bok.

— I wzajemnie, bo w końcu mogę spotkać eksperta od pieczęci, który depcze mi po piętach — odezwał się i roześmiał, kiedy Iruka cały się zarumienił. — Gdyby mnie tu nie było, z niespodzianki byłyby nici, bo nikt nawet nie był w stanie wyczuć założonych pieczęci ochronnych. Dobra robota.

Zawstydzenie Iruki było na tyle duże, że obudziło Kakashiego z letargu. Wyprostował się, nadal obejmując Irukę, tym razem jedną ręką i z dumą, mimo że chuunin wyglądał, jakby chciał się schować i odejść na chwilę, aby złapać oddech. Jednak ten ruch ze strony Kakashiego przykuł uwagę Jiraiyi, który z kolei spojrzał właśnie na niego i sięgnął do kieszeni, wyciągając z niej stos kartek.

— Wiele słyszałem od Minato o największym fanie mojej twórczości — powiedział, podając Kakashiemu spięty plik. — Dlatego postanowiłem wynagrodzić to oddanie. — Kakashi powoli zabrał od Sannina kartki, patrząc na niego pytająco. Teraz to Jiraiya pęczniał z dumy. — To ostateczna wersja kolejnej książki, którą dopiero parę dni temu oddałem do druku.

Kartki natychmiast zniknęły z rąk Kakashiego; tylko najbardziej uzdolnieni ninja obecni w pomieszczeniu zauważyli, jak szybko je schował. 

— Dziękuję — powiedział tylko, skinąwszy głową.

— Nie ma za co — odparł Jiraiya. Naruto kopnął go w pierś. — Ach, młodzież się domaga ciasta, więc nie będę dłużej zatrzymywać solenizanta.

sss

Była już noc, kiedy Kakashi i Iruka wracali z przyjęcia, niosąc ze sobą prezenty od przyjaciół i znajomych. Mimo że go strasznie korciło, to Kakashi nie próbował ani razu zajrzeć do książki od Jiraiyi. Ale nie znaczyło to, że nie miał co ze sobą zrobić, bo uśmiechnięty, rumiany Iruka przykuwał jego wzrok cały wieczór. Ostatni prezent od Kakashiego coraz bardziej ciążył mu w kieszeni i Kakashi obawiał się, czy zostanie w ogóle przyjęty, ale mimo to nie zamierzał się poddawać i chciał chociaż spróbować.

Po wniesieniu wszystkich prezentów do salonu, Iruka chwycił się pod boki i spojrzał na Kakashiego z błyskiem w oku.

— Teoretycznie moje urodziny już się skończyły, ale nadal mogę z tobą zrobić, co zechcę, prawda? Mimo że wiem, jak ci ta książka ciąży. 

Och, gdyby tylko Iruka wiedział, co tak naprawdę Kakashiemu ciąży… cóż. Tak właściwie teraz miał idealną okazję, aby to sprezentować. Bez słowa podszedł do Iruki i pocałował go, skutecznie go tym rozpraszając. Złapał jego ręce i złożył mu w dłonie mały pakunek.

— Jeszcze tylko jeden prezent — powiedział, oderwawszy się od niego.

Iruka spojrzał w dół, zaskoczony. Odwinął papier i spojrzał na Kakashiego pytająco. Ten schował ręce do kieszeni i odchrząknął.

— Posprzątałem całą posiadłość, nie tylko parę pomieszczeń, z nadzieją, że będziesz chciał… wprowadzić się. Tam. Ze mną.

Iruka spojrzał na klucz w swojej dłoni, potem na Kakashiego. Na jego twarzy powoli pojawiał się uśmiech, aż w końcu roześmiał się na głos i pokiwał głową. Kakashi poczuł ogromną ulgę i przytulił Irukę do siebie. Zaraz jednak drgnął, kiedy Iruka klepnął go w tyłek.

— Spadaj do sypialni i poczekaj na mnie — zarządził Iruka. 

Kakashi posłuchał, ale w drzwiach zerknął jeszcze przez ramię i uśmiechnął się, widząc, jak Iruka kładzie klucz na szczycie góry prezentów, jakby na honorowym miejscu, jakby była to najlepsza rzecz, jaką dzisiaj dostał. Kakashi miał nadzieję, że tak właśnie było. Co więcej, zgoda Iruki wywołała w nim taką lekkość i radość, jakby to Kakashi miał dzisiaj urodziny i właśnie spełniało się jego marzenie, więc jeśli Iruka czuł się choć trochę podobnie, to Kakashi był tym bardziej szczęśliwy.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
